


A Few More Winks

by pennem



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, and each other, just soft cuddly brothers, liam is unashamedly cuddly and noel secretly loves it, noel and liam love their mother, peggy is also there but not really, sleepy hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennem/pseuds/pennem
Summary: A sleepy morning after a wild night out.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Few More Winks

Liam wakes up with his face full of fabric, but itchy fabric. His mouth immediately tastes like somethings gone and died in it, and his head pounds enough to promise a very good night out that he doesn’t remember at all. He would try to remember if he didn’t feel like fighting the sun at that moment for absolutely battering his closed eyelids.

He forces himself to tear them open, blinking in pain as he recognizes Noels absolutely trashed living room and..an ass?

There’s a jean covered ass right in front of his face. Whose damn ass is this? He’s lying on the back of someone’s jean covered thigh, on Noels stupidly comfortable couch. Whoever this is, its definitely _not_ a woman, and their shoes are digging into his stomach.

Hungover thoughts continue to filter into his stream of consciousness as he lifts his head up just slightly to peek over the ass and catches sight of the back of a very familiar mop of hair. His brother is upside down, face buried into the couch and an arm and leg brushing the floor, breathing slow and even. He looks so comfortable that it has Liam’s eyes drooping: He could definitely go for a few more winks.

He does the only logical thing. He shimmies up until he’s level with Noels back, and those shoes aren’t poking his stomach anymore, and flops back down. Its apparently a little harder than he’d intended, because there’s a mix between a whine and a groan, which he ignores, and throws his arm around his brother and cuddles close.

There’s graceless shuffling, and Liam squeezes with a growl, face buried in his brothers side and eyes already closed. Noel stops moving, and Liam can feel him twisting to look over his shoulder.

“Mmm. Liam. What’re you doing?” It’s barely a mumble, voice raspy and thick with sleep. Noel always eats up syllables when he’s tired.

“Sleeping.” This is the softest shirt he’s ever felt. He makes a note to steal it later.

“Mrrr.. gerroff, you’re squeezing me bladder.” It's clearly meant to be angry, but only comes across as sleepy and Liam feels him flop back down and he makes no move to push him off. Counting that as a victory, he wiggles his face until he’s comfortable again, making Noel twitch and huff with laughter when it tickles.

“Stooooopp.”

He sounds so much like an overtired whining child, it’s amazing. Still, he doesn’t move, and his breathing is slowing down again, and Liam can feel his following the same pattern as he begins to drift off too. It’s nice.

Until the phone near Noel’s head screams and they both jerk out of their half sleep, Liam groaning long and hard and Noel swearing as he flails. All around them, there’s a cacophony of groans, and it only registers for the first time that there are people crashed around them and then there’s another ring that seems to invade into the very fabric of his ears and brain.

Noels still flailing, trying to reach over the arm of the couch with Liam still holding him down.

“Get it!” Liam growls, not loosening his grip on his struggling brother in the slightest.

“Fuck…off!” Something smashes to the floor and there are sounds of fingers clumsily smacking against a table. Noel wiggles some more, trying to get out from under Liam but clearly too disoriented and hungover to have much strength behind it. Liam buries his face even further into his brothers side, amused but still trying to get away from that godawful ringing. “You fat fuck, _jesus_."

Finally, the screeching stops as Noel finally seems to find the phone, and theres plastic fumbling among relieved sighs in the room as Noel barks a harsh “What?!” into the phone. The base lands noisily somewhere off to the side.

Then there’s a small sigh and his brother deflates back down, all anger gone in a second as he mumbles a much calmer “Hi Mam.” Despite the phantom ringing in his ear, Liam has to smirk. He can practically _feel_ how chastised Noel is as he hears traces of a tinny voice from the receiver.

“Yeah, sorry mam. Thought..” A yawn “..you were someone else..”

Another beat, more tinny noises. “Just had a late night, mam.” Liams drifting again, but he can imagine their mam chiding him for sleeping until whatever the hell the time it is. _It's almost noon, Noel, the day is almost gone. You best have been on your best behavior._

“No, m’ fine. Promise I behaved. How’re you?” Lies, not that he remembers, but he just _knows_.

“Liam?” Liam hears the teasing perk in his brothers voice and shakes his head into the still stupidly soft shirt, letting out a very plaintive whine and hoping Noel takes mercy on him. Neither of them can ever ignore their mother. “No, haven’t seen him today.”

What a blessing his brother is, an absolute saint.

“Uhhh last time? Passed out drunk on the bar floor.”

God, what a cunt. His mam’s going to kill him for that later. It’s reflex to pinch Noels side _hard_ , and his brother jerks and kicks him back just as hard, catching his knee and making his eyes bulge open with a gasp of pain.

Blinking against the still too bright sun, Liam glares at the back of the mop of hair and it takes a second to register his brother in the most ridiculous position he’s ever seen. He has one arm slung over the arm of the sofa, like he’d finally reached the phone and hadn’t bothered to pull it back. His face is also buried in into said couch arm, shoulders almost perpendicular to his legs and other hand barely holding the phone to his ear. 

“Mmm hmm….no, I dunno.”

Interest and anger gone as quick as it came, Liam closes his eyes again, smacking his lips and really wishing he had some water.

There’s a small chuckle from Noel, sleepy and fond. Despite his throbbing knee, something about the whole thing is very soothing. Liam’s never noticed before how soft Noel sounds when he talks to their mother, even if he’s half asleep and hungover.

“I’ll tell him, I promise.” The last word is mumbled down to one syllable, and Liam can just tell Noel is almost asleep again.

Deep breath. “Yeah, sorry mam. I’ll call you later, I promise.” A pause. “Kay, bye…”

There’s a shuffle and an attempt is made to get the phone back to the base lying on the floor, but it doesn’t sound like it lands. Noel doesn’t seem to care and makes no moves to get out of the ridiculous position he’s in, just inhaling deeply and going still.

“Who was tha'?” It’s Liams brotherly duty after all, no matter how sleepy he still is.

“Bonehead. Said he loves you.” Muffled and most syllables gone, but quick as ever.

Liam makes a vaguely interested noise, body heavy with fatigue, and there’s a beat where their breathing matches up again, and the shirt feels especially soft and the sofa is especially plush and his brother is especially warm under him, torso blocking out almost all of the evil sunlight.

A disjointed voice pipes up from behind the couch. "No I don't."

Liam feels Noels torso shift in another barely there huff of laughter, and his own lips quirk, and they both finally drift off.


End file.
